ForeignReaper1/5
Forest Part Five (Keiran) You know the bad part about being a Shinigami? It’s that sometimes when you go to sleep or fall unconscious, you don’t. You awaken within in your own mindscape which usually means either I have some sort of test to do (which Kage seems to enjoy setting on a regular basis) or he just wants to talk. The last one is actually worse. My mindscape is actually pretty boring. It is almost completely black and featureless, the sky is overcast and the only notable thing is the stone construct at the centre. It seems to be a thin tower with a circular base in which vault like seals can be found. For some reason Kage likes it here. Kage was standing by the tower. He appears humanoid but is in fact made up of darkness, ever flowing along his body so his form keeps shifting slightly. To be honest I still find it kind of disturbing. “We need to talk.” He stated. Bugger. Oh well I can guess what this is about. “… Tara right?” I slowly responded. “Yes. The girl. You have to admire her will. She’s just survived a Menos attack, is all alone in the forest and yet she still is capable of taking care of your unconscious body.” He mused. “You chose a good partner.” “Now I know you didn’t bring me here to discuss Tara’s state of mind, or complement me for taking her under my protection.” “True. Very true. I am growing concerned with the way her powers are growing.” He admitted. “It’s gotten to the point where I cannot conceal her Reiatsu anymore. And considering how much power she has drawn from all those Hollow you’ve killed and the fact she will only attract more I do not believe we can protect her for much longer. Soon something will come that we cannot handle.” “…” “You will have to deal with this soon enough. Eventually it will devolve into her or us. I have to admit I would rather go down fighting than abandon her as I have grown rather fond of her. However I think the problem lies more with… it.” “It is getting worse?” I asked meekly. “Yes. It has become increasingly restless as she has gained power. You know you could try communicating with it. Maybe calm it down a little?” He suggested hopefully. “You know I would if I had any way. It is completely impenetrable to me, even in my own mind.” I stated. “Our only option is what we were doing; we have to get her to Japan. It’s the only way.” “You are sure he can fix it? I mean I’ve never heard of anything like this before. Not in a human.” “Of course he can. It’s Kisuke for Gods sake! He even said he knew about her in that letter he sent me! He wouldn’t have told me to go there otherwise. Now if possible, let me out so we can get on with the damn journey!” I ordered. “…very well. I hope you are right.” As the world began to fade from my view I began to think. It would only get restless if something was threatening it. And that means a threat to me. “Me too.” Next Previous The Foreign Reaper Category:TFR Forest Arc